There is a semiconductor light emitting element such as a light emitting diode (LED) or the like that uses a nitride semiconductor such as gallium nitride, etc. Breakdown may occur when a reverse voltage such as static electricity or the like is applied to the semiconductor light emitting element. It is desirable for the semiconductor light emitting element to have high reliability.